


Lonesome Walk on Christmas Eve

by Mairi Nathaira (Tara)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-24
Updated: 2003-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-02 19:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tara/pseuds/Mairi%20Nathaira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus walks around thinking of Sirius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonesome Walk on Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this after walking around the damn freezing city on Christmas Eve, and I wanted to contribute a Christmas fic to the HP fandom. Thanks to Dementor Delta and Pastles for the beta job.

It's Christmas Eve, and I am walking around the city of London at night. The lights from the passing cars and the streetlamps are glaringly bright as I walk down the streets. The noisy cars driving by leave a cacophonic atmosphere.

People pass by me; I never acknowledge them, and they never acknowledge me.

The fog this late at night is making the scenery look ominous. The weather is frigid, but I do not feel the coldness at all.

Even in a big city, I feel alone and immune to the sights and events around me.

I miss you, Sirius. The world seems so different without your presence. Ever since you went to another realm when you passed through that veil, I realise how much you mean to me.

As I breathe out, the smoky aftermath reminds me of your smoking habits. I've always badgered you about quitting the disgusting habit, but now I even miss that.

I see couples holding hands together and kissing, and I recall all the affections we shared and the times we made love.

And now you are gone.

Why did you leave me?

I look at the empty space in front of me, and it really hurts for me to say this:

Happy Christmas, Sirius, wherever you are now.


End file.
